Capacitive probes and sensors are often utilized to sense the presence of a material. Waste systems are an example of an application for capacitive sensors. Grease interceptors are a subset of waste systems.
Grease interceptors are typically installed in restaurants and other locations where grease may enter the effluent stream. In many jurisdictions such interceptors are mandatory to prevent grease from clogging the local waste handling system.
Many grease interceptors are known. In its basic form, an interceptor has a storage tank with an inlet and an outlet. The inlet receives an effluent stream from which grease is to be trapped, and forces the stream to the bottom of the tank from which grease floats in the tank above a layer of water. Water is again forced to the bottom before exiting through the outlet.
Over time, grease will accumulate in the tank from the top down. Eventually the tank will need to be emptied of grease to prevent blockage of the effluent stream. This can be accomplished manually by opening the tank and removing the grease. Alternatively, the grease can be heated, liquefied and sucked out. Some systems and methods for automating this process are in use. For manual applications services are typically contracted to maintain the tank for a particular location.
An estimate can be made of how often a particular size of tank will need to be emptied and the service is contracted to maintain the tank periodically according to the estimate. This can result in the tank filling up before maintenance occurs, with a resultant disruption of business or rush maintenance order. Alternatively, the tank may not be nearly full and servicing could have waited. In either case the servicing is inefficient.
Different systems have been used to provide an indication that the tank is full or nearly full. Of course, the tank can be manually checked periodically; however, the tank is often not easily acceptable and the process can be unpleasant. Automated systems include, for example, conductive cylindrical rods with a protective coating that extend through a hole in the top of the tank. The rod is wired to a continuous oscillating signal generator drawing mains AC power. A return path for the signal is provided through a wall of the tank if the tank is conductive; otherwise, a second rod spaced apart from the first rod may be used for a return path. Depending on the capacitance between the rod and the return path, the signal from the signal generator will have a different period in the return path. This change in period is detected. The probe is calibrated to the tank such that the level of water can be deduced from the period of the resulting signal. The level of grease is assumed to start above the level of water.
An alarm can be set off when the resulting signal indicates the tank is full or near full. The maintenance service can then be called. Alternatively, the control unit may have circuitry to call the maintenance service to schedule maintenance, or to accept a call from the maintenance service or otherwise monitor to check the status of the tank.
Other waste systems such as sewage pumping systems that turn on a pump when sewage reaches a certain level in the tank and turn the pump off when the sewage falls below a certain level may also utilize capacitive sensors for sensing water levels before, for example, turning on or off pumps within the system.
It is known to utilize the capacitance between conductive armatures on printed circuit boards in sensors. Such armatures are usually referred to as electrodes, which term will be utilized from now on in this description.
Improvement or alternatives to existing capacitive sensors and their methods of operation are desirable. Improvements or alternatives to existing waste systems are also desirable.
Wireless transmitters in devices need to be silenced under certain circumstances, such as when in an airplane. This is typically performed through manual entry such as a button; however, where the device is to be sealed manual entry devices can be prone to failure.
Improvements or alternatives to devices using manual entry for silencing wireless transmitters are desirable.